


What's Your Pleasure?

by ButchHelenaHarper



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Heartache, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButchHelenaHarper/pseuds/ButchHelenaHarper
Summary: Business and pleasure don't mix. They never have and they never will. What makes them so special?





	1. Good-bye...?

Night. The time where anything can happen. A time where there are no rules, everyone is free. The laws of day have no hold here, or at least, they shouldn’t.  
  
The wind blew gently around the two figures in the yard. The smell of the salty sea air clung to their bodies, chilling them to the bone.  
  
It was a long time before either of the two women spoke, perhaps out of fear of shattering the illusion of peace.  
  
“I could take you away from this. Away from this all.” One said.  
  
“Why would you want to do that? We don’t even know each other…” the other said, with a smile that the former is all to familiar with. It was the smile she used when she had no intentions of playing fair. No intention of giving in, not right away that is.  
  
“Every time we meet, I fall more and more in love with you. I can never get you out of my head! Come with me, please.” There was a hint of desperation in her voice. That was new.  
  
“Come with you… You’re cute but you’re no good for me. I’m not good for you. Why not keep this little cat and mouse game, isn’t it fun?”

“Ada, please…”  
  
The other gave a pleading look, like a child trying to bargain for a toy they couldn’t have: sad and desperate, afraid they’ll never have it again. Maybe that was true.  
  
“I’ll take care of you. I’ll make your life comfortable, I promise. You’ll never have to work with them again. You’ll be free.”  
  
“Now we’re making promises we can’t keep? That’s not nice.” The smile stayed but it wasn’t the same. It was empty and sad.  
  
_Free…no one is ever truly free. At least not me…_  
  
“Helena… you know our lives will never allow it.” Ada’s smile faded altogether.  
  
Helena stepped forward and took Ada in her arms and held her close. The embrace was warm and comforting but foreign to Ada. She didn’t fight it, but she didn’t return the feelings.  
  
It isn’t that she didn’t want to, it was that she couldn’t. She couldn’t allow herself to stay caught up in this web, but she still made no attempt to try and break free.  
  
Ada had already compromised her mission by setting up this meeting. No, not meeting, that’s too harsh. Rendezvous? Too cliche. Date? No, not quite but if only.  
  
If only this was a date. If only they could be anywhere but here. The beaches of Hawaii. The shores of Lake Geneva. A penthouse in China. But instead, they were in a cold and old abandoned shipping yard on the outskirts of the city. This wasn’t a date, it was a good bye. Or at least, it was supposed to be a good bye.  
  
Ada slowly raised up her arms, desperately wanting to hold Helena. Her hands hovered over her back, shaking. She couldn’t bring herself to complete the hug. Her arms dropped.  
  
_Pathetic._  
  
“We can go now. I can have our passports ready in 20 minutes, money wired to a secret account, and any place in the world you want to go. Just say yes.”  
  
“Just say yes… why can’t it be that easy?” Ada spoke half-heartedly.  
  
She attempted to steady herself by taking in a deep breath and closing her. Her heart was raced, her face burned, her palms sweaty, her knees weak.  
  
_Just like me_  
  
She could hear Helena’s heartbeat. It was nice and steady, soft and low. Unlike Ada’s own heart which was uneasy and depraved, hard and scared. Why?  
  
_Why does this woman make me so anxious? Why won’t my heart calm down?_  
_It’s because you love her, idiot._  
_Love…_  
  
A word foreign in concept to Ada. When she thinks back on it, has she ever loved another being? She can never recall when she thinks on her past.  
  
_Do I love her?_  
  
Ada didn’t bother answering, whether out of fear of knowing or not knowing, she didn’t want to know. Not here. Not now.  
  
Ada took another breath, this time to take in Helena’s scent. Sweet candy and honey. Sunshine and soft dreams.  
  
_A summers dream…my dream…a dream…a nightmare…_  
  
“I can’t leave with you, you know that.”  
  
Ada could feel Helena’s arms tighten around her body; as if someone threatened to take her away…someone had.  
  
“I’ll never let you go, never.”  
  
Ada closed her eyes and for the first time that night, she allowed herself to relax, to melt away in Helena’s arms.  
  
_Relax_  
_Relax_  
_Relax_  
  
_How did I get myself caught up in this?_  
  
Ada could feel herself slipping. Her mind wondering to the first day. The first day she met Helena. The first day she truly felt alive. The first day she fell in love with Helena Harper.


	2. First Meeting-Part 1

It was a warm sunny afternoon that day. Not a cloud in sight, the sky a bright perfect blue. In the distance birds could be heard singing nearby, the bustle of cars not too far off. It was a quiet Sunday.

Helena sat outside the café, coffee in hand and a daily newspaper in another, but she wasn’t paying it too much attention. All her attention had been focused on the family 4 tables away from her.

There was a man, a Swedish dignitary, named Lucas Nilsson, who sat with his wife, Sarah, and his 2 daughters, Carol and Katelynn. Helena had been assigned to watch over the family while they were on vacation. It wasn’t the most exciting job she could have been handed but it was much better than desk work, plus, she did get a vacation of sorts out of it so not much use in complaining.

Helena checked her watched and set down here paper. Only 4 more hours left and then she was off the clock.

She didn’t have much planned for her night, but the hotel spa seemed like a good choice for the evening, maybe the bar afterwards.

Lost in her thoughts on how to spend her evening, she failed to hear the footsteps approach from her side but did react when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up but was blinded by the sun causing the figures face to blip out of sight. All she could see was a long flowing red dress.

“Mind if I take a seat?” It was a woman. Her voice was calm and soft, each word chosen carefully.

Helena found her body relax when the woman spoke. As if her words were made to sooth her.

They mystery woman stepped to the side, blocking the sun with her head and allowing Helena to see her face.

She’s an Asian woman with light freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes are a light hazel that hold a hint of mischief and adventure. She wore a red off the shoulder long sleeved dress that just barely touched the floor.

The woman didn’t wait for an answer and took a seat across from Helena.

“What brings a woman like you to the city? Work or pleasure?” The woman practically purred out the last word, her voice low and sweet. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Her body language told Helena that she was used to being in control. That she was used to getting her way.

Helena glanced at the family for a moment before looking at the woman.

“I guess you could say a bit of both.” Helena told her, reaching for her cup but the mystery woman got to it first.

“Both? Haven’t you heard not to mix business with pleasure?” the woman smirked and brought the cup up to her lips and inhaled the scent. “Mm, caramel and hazel nut, my favorite.” She took a sip. “Delicious.”

“What brings you here?”

“Like you, business and pleasure.”

Helena reached out and took back her mug. “Oh? Who’s playing with fire now?”

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of danger, right?”

“Only if you’re careful. What sort of business are you here for?”

“This and that but I prefer to talk about pleasure.” The woman spoke, leaning forward in her chair, as if trying to get closer to Helena. “What’s your pleasure?”

Her smile was different from before. It was playful, like the sort of smile a cat would show before catching its prey or maybe while toying with its prey.

“Ah, it’s as you said: this and that, whatever is eye catching at the time.”

“Eye catching. What catches your eye right now?”

“Lots of things.”

“Oh, playing hard to get, are we? I like that in a woman. It makes the chase that more exciting.”

Helena took her eyes away from the woman, regrettably, and on to the family. The father was handing the waiter some money and the rest of the family began gathering their things.

“Looks like it’s back to business for me.”

“Perhaps we’ll meet again and discuss in length our…pleasures.”

Helena stood and placed a few bills on the table. “In that case, look forward to the next time we meet.”

As Helena walked away from the table, she could feel the woman’s eyes on her back.

“Helena, dear,” Mrs. Nilsson asked. “Who was that with you? A friend? She was very beautiful. I wonder where she got that dress from, I’d love to have my own.”

Helena looked back at the table, but the woman was gone.

“No one, she was just lost and asking for directions.”

“Well that’s a shame.”

The family began walking to the car, Helena taking one last look at the table before following the family.

* * *

 

Helena stood on her hotel balcony, staring out into the city night. The air was brisk, the night sky clear and full of stars, just how she liked it, however, Helena couldn’t full appreciate the night. Her mind couldn’t escape the thought of the woman from that afternoon. Her eyes shone brightly in the sunshine, her lips glossed with a soft pink, her soft smooth skin…

Helena groaned and shook her head, trying to disperse the thoughts.

“I don’t even know her or her name.”

Helena downed the rest of her drink and returned inside her room and headed to the bathroom.

When she came out she saw a paper air plane on her bed, marked with a lipstick stained kiss.

Helena quickly picked it but stopped before opening it. She saw the plane shake ever so slightly in her fingers.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

She slowly unfolded the paper, the sweet smell of patchouli oil and cinnamon flowers wondered up to her nose, feeling her with a sense of calm. She took in the scent for a moment longer before opening the letter.

**It was nice to meet you, as short as it may have been. See you around, ciao.**

**~A**

**P.S.- red stripes suit you**

Helena looked down at her clothes. She was in a simple white tank top and her underwear. She had on red and white striped underwear. She could feel her face grow hot.

Helena took the letter and tossed it in the trash and flopped on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair. She looked around her room and then took the letter out the trash and put it in her wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope there aren't too many typos in this...


	3. First Meeting-Part 2

Ada sat a roof top, peering through binoculars to the café down below, watching a family have brunch. But her attention didn’t stay on them for long. She was more interested in the woman a few tables away from them. A brunette. She had on a light violet shirt with a black jacket. She had a USSS agent badge and gun holster to her hip. She was relaxed but alert in her seat, pretending to read the paper in her hand.

Ada had been watching this agent for some time. Since the beginning of both of their assignments. Helena had been assigned to protect the dignitary while Ada had been tasked with finding any dirt on him.

Ada typically tried not to mix work with pleasure with work but sometimes it can't be helped. 

“Looks like more boring babysitting today. Let’s see if I can make it more interesting.”

Ada lowered the binoculars and put them in her purse. She made her way down to the café. Her walk was slow and precise, she was enjoying the walk to Agent Harper.

The agent wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, not all the way that is. But if she had, she might have heard the soft clicks of Ada’s heels on the cobble stone street.

Her shadow was what caused Helena to finally turn around. Ada noticed Helena's hand instinctively found its way to her gun.

_Adorable._

“Mind if I take a seat?”

Ada could barely hold back a smile at the others squinting face in the sun. Helena’s nose wrinkled up, a side of her lip turned upward, and her eyes where almost closed shut against the sun. She didn’t take her hand away from her gun until Ada stepped to the side, blocking the sun with her head. Helena’s eyes adjusted, and her face returned to normal with her usual intense and serious stare but also somehow kind and gentle. Ada noted a fire in her eyes, the kind that could never be put out. That told she had a strong burning passion for anything and everything she did. It was a quality Ada admired in people, one she wondered if she had herself.

Ada took the empty seat across Helena and noted the jade green jewel resting on her chest. It seemed important in some way, probably because it was the only jewelry she had on her person. What could it mean?

“What brings a woman like you to the city? Work or pleasure?” Ada spoke, leaning back in her seat.

Ada watch Helena's eyes shift from her to the family behind her.

“I guess you could say a bit of both.”

Helena went to grab her coffee cup but Ada got to it first. She loved testing the water with a new interest.

“Both? Haven’t you heard not to mix business with pleasure?” Ada could feel a smile playing on her lips. She put the cup up too her lips and took in the smell. “Mm, caramel and hazel nut, my favorite.” She took a sip. “Delicious.”

She watched Helena’s face. She could see a faint smile on her lips. Her body seemed a little less ridge than before, but only a little.

_Rome wasn’t built in a day._

“What brings you here?”

“Like you, business and pleasure.”

Helena reached out and took back her mug. “Oh? Who’s playing with fire now?”

“Nothing wrong with a little bit of danger, right?”

“Only if you’re careful. What sort of business are you here for?”

“This and that but I prefer to talk about pleasure.” Ada leaned forward in her chair. She wanted to sit next to her but didn't want to rush anything. Not just yet. “What’s your pleasure?”

The smile on the agent’s face was less hidden this time. She seemed to like where the conversation was going. Ada knew she did.

“Ah, it’s as you said: this and that; whatever is eye catching at the time.”

“What catches your eye right now?”

“Lots of things.”

“Oh, playing hard to get, are we? I like that in a woman. It makes the chase that more exciting.”

Helena looked back past Ada and saw the family was getting ready to leave.

“Looks like it’s back to business for me.”

“Perhaps we’ll meet again and discuss in length our…pleasures.”

Helena stood and placed a few bills on the table. “In that case, look forward to the next time we meet.”

Ada watched as Helena left the table and walked off to the family.

“I love a good game of cat and mouse.”

Ada reached into her purse and pulled out her grappling gun. She pulled the trigger and when it was taunt, she let it pull her up through the air and onto the roof top.

She looked down to see the family and Helena get into a car.

“But who is the cat and who is the mouse… I can’t wait to find out.”

* * *

 

It was night now. The stars shone brightly against the dark sky, almost illuminating the world on its own. But Ada was looking at a different kind of star on this night.

Ada watched Helena from across the way from an empty office room. She watched her pace on her hotel balcony, drink in her hand.

“Are you thinking about me? I’m thinking about you, Ms. Agent.”

Ada was interrupted from her little recon mission from her cellphone ringing. She answered it without taking her eyes off Helena.

“Hello? Yes, I’m in the office now... I have the files, they were right where you said they’d be."

Ada moved her attention away from Helena and to the room next door. It was the family from earlier that day.

“In 4 hours you’ll have a very powerful friend and my employer will be 24 million richer... It’s been a pleasure doing business with you as well."

Ada hung up the phone and put away her binoculars.

“I guess it’s time for me to say good-bye, for now anyways.”

Ada picked up the paper plane she had made when she got in the office and gave it a kiss, leaving a red lip stick stain on it. She opened the window and threw it out, watching the wind carrying it to Helena’s bed.

“Until next time."


	4. Sad Mice

Helena rested her head on Ada’s, the smell of her shampoo filling her nose. Soft lavender and sweet cinnamon. Ada was never one for simple smells. No, she wanted to leave an impression on the room. She wanted to be remembered by everyone she passed. Or maybe… maybe she just wanted every scent Helena smelt to remind her of Ada. Helena didn’t know, but she liked both ideas because they were both true.

A gust of wind blew by causing Ada to shiver and to pull herself closer to Helena.

Helena rubbed Ada’s arms, trying to warm her up. “We should go inside. My room isn’t far from here.”

“No, no, I like it out here, where it’s just us.”

“It can be just us if you come with me…”

Ada sighed and stepped away from Helena. Her face was neutral, but Helena could see the sadness in her eyes.

“Helena,” Ada started but stopped. She started again. “Let’s go take a walk.” She had a smile, but like everything this night, it was sad. It was a sad night, with every right to be so. Neither woman knew how the night would end but they did know they would make the most of it.

Ada intertwined her fingers with Helena’s and pulled her along.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been alone like this, let’s enjoy it while we can…”

The two walked close and silent, not sure what to say. At least, Helena didn’t know. She was sure Ada wanted to speak. That she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to say whatever it was.

What felt like hours passed by before Ada finally spoke up.

“Do you think about the day we first met?” She looked up at Helena.

“Almost every day. It’s one of my favorite memories.” Helena smiled down at her, squeezing her gloved hand gently. “You were so gorgeous that day. Your eyes were bright, your smile was so cute. You looked like you were glowing. Like an angel…” Helena let her voice trail off.

“I didn’t know you could be such a poet.” Ada chuckled, returning the squeeze.

It was another while before either woman spoke.

“Why do you bring it up?” Helena asked.

“No real reason, I was just thinking, that’s all. Do you remember March 5th?”

Helena couldn’t stop herself from smiling and giggling like a school child. That date was also one of her fondest memories.

Ada gave her arm a gentle smack. “Naughty.”

“Of course, I remember. Are we going to have a repeat tonight?”

“Maybe,” Ada suddenly let go of Helena’s hand. “But you’ll have to catch me first.” Ada took out her hook shot and shot it at a roof. “You’ll have 15 minutes to claim your prize. Don’t be late.” She blew Helena a kiss and was whisked away.

“And they say games are for children. But I love a good game of hide and seek.”

Helena set off after Ada, the events of March 5th floating in her mind.


	5. March 5th

It was a little over a year since Helena and Ada first met. For that first year, the two would always meet in secret, usually Ada finding Helena. It was nice at first, having secret meetings, slipping off during work hours to see one another. Catching glimpses of each other throughout the day. But things get old quickly and the heart tends to grow fonder when one is away…

Helena and Ada sat at a small restaurant, on the outdoor deck. Fairy lights hung above them, lighting the small area with a soft glow. Soft voices could be heard from other patrons on the deck mixed with the soft push of ocean waves.

The two women ate their dinner in silence, occasionally looking up at one another and smiling.

They typically didn’t talk while eating, finding comfort in each other’s company.

 The same thing they do every time they’re able to meet up and steal a moment to themselves. It always felt like something was missing, as if they should do something more with their time together, yet, neither of them could put their finger on it, nor did they wish to speak it out loud in fear of ruining what time they did have together.

Helena suddenly stopped eating. She set her knife and fork down and stood.

Ada looked up at her in confusion.

“Helena, is something the matter?”

“Let’s dance.”

Helena made her way next to Ada and held out her hand. She had a big smile on her face, beaming with excitement.

Ada returned the smile and took Helena’s hand. “I’d love to.”

The women made their way to the small dance floor. There were already a few people dancing and Ada wanted to be one of those people. The people who come here often. The people who work a normal 9 to 5, 5 days a week and have date night on Saturdays. To come home afterword with the person they loved, to relax, and unwind from their long day at work.

The simple life is what she wanted. A simple life with Helena.

Helena put her arms around Ada’s waist and Ada’s arms rested on Helena’s shoulders. The two were close but they longed to be closer.

They moved to the rhythm of the song, letting the problems around them be drowned out by the music and soon the music itself faded as well.

It was just them, all alone in their own little world. No late lights, no long-term missions, no sneaking around. Just them and them alone.

The song ended but the two didn’t move. The dance floor was soon cleared out and it was just them. They were truly alone this time. No one to bother them about anything. They stared into each other’s eyes, just inches apart.

Ada slowly leaned up, and hesitantly planted a gentle kiss on Helena’s lips.

The two stood like that for a moment, eyes closed, holding each other tight.

The kiss was electrifying, sending little shivers throughout each of the women’s bodies. Everything around them became a dull noise, the little hairs on their bodies standing on end.

Helena parted her lips, then Ada.

Helena backed Ada against a pillar, the kiss getting hotter. Her hands found their way across Ada’s body: up her thighs, over her back, in her soft hair. She moved away from her soft, pink lips and kissed up and down her neck. She kissed and nipped at her neck and chest, only becoming more and more embolden from the soft moans coming from her partner.

Ada had one leg wrapped round Helena’s waist, her hands in her hair and down her back. She was trying her hardest not to get too loud, but it was all in vain. Ada opened her eyes and saw 2 janitors, jaws dropped.

Ada let out a yell in surprised, followed by “Helena! Stop!”

She regrettably pushed the woman off her. “We are not alone.” She said out of breath and trying to fix her dress.  She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that she hadn’t been more alert.

Helena began gathering their things as she tried to get out a proper apology to the workers.

“Sorry, sorry! We’ll be going now!” Helena and Ada rushed past them, trying to get out as fast as they could.

A simple life.

Ada and Helena were walking on a beach, holding each other hands. The cold ocean water rolled over their bare feet, the cool wind blowing over them, but none of this was cold enough to take the heat off their skin from minutes ago. They had ended up running all the way to the beach, their laughter filling the empty street.

After walking for some time, Ada made them stop. It was her turn to be spontaneous.

“Let’s take a dip.” Ada said, beginning to unzip her dress.

“A dip? It’s like 49 degrees tonight!”

“Chicken?”

Ada put her hands up to her pits and wiggled them, imitating a chicken.

“Okay, I’m not a chicken! It’s cold and we don’t even have—”

Before Helena could finish her sentence, Ada threw her dress at her, hitting her in the face and it dropped to the sand.

Ada stood with her hands on her hips in black see through lace underwear that was decorated with little red bows.

“bathing suits.” Helena finished, her jaw slack.

“Tag, you’re it.” Ada took off into the water. “Catch me if you can!”

Helena quickly took off her clothes, not wanting to waste any more time, and ran in after Ada.

The two splashed around in the water. Chasing after the other. Swimming in circles around each other.

A simple life.

Helena dropped herself under the water, poking at Ada as she swam around her.

“You know that’s cheating, right?” Ada couldn’t help but giggle at the pokes and soon found herself shriek with laugher when Helena popped up behind her and scooped her up in her arms.

Ada held on tight, her laugher slowly dying as Helena took them back to the beach.

“Ada?”

“Hm?”

“You’re heavy.”

“Deal with it.”

Helena let out a small laugh and kissed her head. She sat on the sand, Ada in her lap.

Ada snuggled in her lover’s arms, content. “You owe me a new dress.”

“A new dress? I said we shouldn’t go in.”

“My birthday is soon; you’ll kill two birds with one stone.” Ada said softly, toying with the green necklace.

“Oh really?” Helena let out a yawn, bringing the woman in her lap closer to her body. “What day? Maybe we can go out again.”

“I’d like that, very much.”

The two lovers sat on the beach, talking in sweet whispers and hushed promises until the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this for a while and decided to share what I think of how they do dinner together. Tell me what you think.  
> Helena- Garlic and onion steak, medium well. She likes it with sauteed vegetables: broccoli, peppers (red and orange) eggplant, zucchini, and mushrooms. Sometimes she'll get a side of mac and cheese or a loaded baked potato, no bacon. For a drink she likes red wine, a martini dirty with 3 olives, or a lemon club soda.  
> Ada- Grilled salmon with lemons and dill and Greek yogurt sauce on top. She gets a salad mixed with spinach leaves, romaine, mushrooms, roasted chest nuts, feta cheese, topped with a lot of sweet creamy mint dressing. Her drink is usually a sweet white wine or a glass of water.  
> The two woman usually share their desserts, a chocolate cheese cake with vanilla bean ice cream on top, is their favorite. The only time they don't share is when Ada wants a fruit tart. She can typically eat a whole one by herself in about 3 days to a week. Helena likes sharing everything with Ada.


	6. The End

Helena and Ada sat on the roof top, wrapped in each other arms. Helena had gotten her prize: tender kisses and sweet words and now here the two sat, Ada in her lap, Helena’s arms tight around her, protecting her from the cold late-night air and the reality of what was sure to come.

Ada busied herself by playing with Helena’s necklace. She watched it shift in her hand, slide between her fingers, the green jewel catching the moonlight. It was cold and smooth.

_As cold as my heart…_

Ada clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. No, her heart wasn’t cold, not by a long shot. It was warmed with the love from Helena. The love Helena had was enough for them both, enough for Ada to forgive herself for her past digressions. Warmed by the burning desire they both had to spend every moment with one another.

She sighed softly and gently let the jewel fall back into place.

She looked up to see Helena staring at the sky. The sky was soft shades of blue with orange just peaking over the horizon. The night being pushed back, ready to let the sun’s rays start a new day and bring a new hope. The hope that something would be different. The hope that she would be free.

Helena suddenly looked down at Ada, catching the woman off guard. She looked at her straight face, eyes wide and crossed. It was something she did in an effort to break the tension; to get Ada to laugh when things where too serious. Ada didn’t like admitting it, but it was always just the thing she needed in times like this.

She put her hands over Helena’s face, not wanting her to know her silly face had done its job, but the little fits of laughter didn’t fail to escape her lips.

Helena grabbed Ada’s hands and gently pulled them from her face and held them in front of her.

“It isn’t fair that you do that.”

“It is fair if it makes you laugh.”

Ada felt her face get warm and she let her head fall onto Helena’s chest. “This isn’t fair.”

“I know, I know…”

Helena put her hands on Ada’s cheeks and pulled her head up to face her.

“I just want to be with you always. I thought it would be enough to just see you but since then, I can’t stop thinking about you. I need to be near you, I need you buy my side.”

Ada could feel the prick of tears just ready to fall but she didn’t let them, she felt she didn’t have the right to. If anyone deserved to cry, it wasn’t her, it’s her fault they were in this mess.

“I’m sorry I did this to you, Helena, I had no right coming into your life and making it a mess. I’m so sorry.”

“But you didn’t make it a mess! I’ve never felt this way with anyone else! It may be difficult but ultimately, knowing you love me and want to be with me is enough. My days have been filled with passion and happiness since meeting you.”

“But-”

“No buts, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I mean that. I love you Ada and I want to be with you forever.”

Ada put her hands over Helena’s, trying to savor this moment as best as she could.

“I don’t know why you love me, I’ll just hurt you.”

“Even so, you’re worth the pain.”

Helena planted a kiss on Ada’s trembling lips. “I’ll never leave you, no matter what.”

Ada looked down, trying to hide her tears. “You’re too good for me and I don’t know why you love me.”

“I just do. From the moment I met you, I knew I had to be with you. You complete me.” Helena kissed her again and again and again. “I just love you and I won’t hide it anymore. I want everyone to know.”

Ada took a deep breath and looked Helena in the eye’s, a smile on her face. This one was warm and inviting. The smile of someone with great things to come.

“I do love you… I’ll come with you, but I must warn you, I’ve been told I snore.”

“I don’t care if you shake the house, let’s be together.”

Ada nodded and kissed Helena. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, I suggest reading [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875319) by ccuddlefish. This whole story was like of like a prelude to their story.


End file.
